


You're Just Right For Me

by lovejjong



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, M/M, No Sex, Not a lot of angst, changmin is cute, just a bit, yunho is a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejjong/pseuds/lovejjong
Summary: " you're perfect just the way you are, I don't need anyone else but you."





	You're Just Right For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this story came to be,, i think i wrote this in a state of half asleep LOL .. anyways enjoy..
> 
> **edited : i realized i got the colour mix wrong, I'm so sorry**

Yunho was dressed down in a plain t-shirt and slightly ripped jeans, eyes wide as he looks around Changmin's condominium unit. The doctor smiles, albeit uncertainly when he sees Yunho staring. 'hyung, do you like it?" he asks, and Yunho blinks at Changmin. "it is way better than my own," he replies honestly, because Changmin's house is pretty and pristine and clean and homely. 

Yunho thinks about his own house. It was home, all controlled chaos but comfortable feeling spelled out everywhere no matter where one look. A few antiques are scattered here and there, a large couch... and it's a mess. He pushes away the thought of work waiting for him at home, the paperwork and lawsuits and agreements he needed to sign off. He tried not to think about the man his gang had ambushed yesterday, now tied up and thrown in the cell beneath the safe house. 

"-ung." Yunho blinks up at the man standing in front of him. "hm?" he murmurs, eyes catching the pretty purple and silver aura curling around the other. The light sharpened, and Yunho peels his eyes away from the colours to smile uncertainly at Changmin. "thinking about work again?" Changmin asks, sitting down and allowing Yunho to curl to his side. Yunho exhaled softly, nodding slightly.

Yunho loves it when Changmin allows him to stick to the younger when they are home. His job description does not allow him to show weakness, and only times like this allows Yunho to truly feel comfortable and relax. Changmin doesn't mind it one bit, snaking an arm around his lover's waist to pull him even closer. He glances at the older. Yunho is glowing with purple and gold, the purple resulting from their colours mixing with each other way too often. He looks happy and relaxed, and Changmin sighs in content, pressing his lips to Yunho's forehead.

-

The next time they meet, Changmin had invited Yunho to the movies. The older agreed readily, happy to finally do something that is not related to his work. They decided to meet at the cinema, leaving Yunho with a good one hour after he gets home to bath and settle on an outfit. 

or so he thinks.

Now Yunho stands in front of his closet, sighing. A few chosen outfits was laid out on the floor already, and Yunho finds himself unable to decide. He stares at the outfits before glancing at the clock. fifteen more minutes. He had to go already, so he grabs an outfit laid on the bed randomly, changes into it, and leaves the house.

Yunho arrives at the cinema with flushed cheeks, in a fluffy blue sweater that heaven to touch and a pair of tight black jeans. He fiddles with his fingers, slightly relieved that no one had recognized him in midst of the crowd. He had always laid low, preferring a mask to baring his face during transactions. In fact, he had just got back from one. He glanced at his watch. 7.15. Changmin is running late.

His heart squeezes in worry. Had his enemies finally caught on? He chews on the inside of his cheek until he taste blood, but his racing heart is calmed down by the appearance of a younger, taller man. Changmin walks briskly towards him, ignoring the women blatantly staring at him. He grins at Yunho, pulls him into a kiss that had the older melting.

"hey, hyung," he whispers, and Yunho's aura flares slightly in greeting. "hi," he mumbles out shyly. "have you been waiting long?" Changmin was all grace and perfection, as he offered a hand for Yunho to take. "not really." Yunho gave his lover a once over. the younger was dressed in a long overcoat, a dress shirt with the finest silk, and pants that hugged his legs perfectly. Yunho feels under dressed, and incompatible to be with this man. Nevertheless, he buries the upcoming thoughts with a smile and graciously accepted his hand.

During the movie, Yunho focuses on the movie, curling slightly away from Changmin whenever the younger reaches out for him. He throws his attention fully into the movie, a move that's completely unlike him. Usually, when the two of them goes out of a date, Yunho would be extra clingy. He missed the tinge of hurt that flashed in Changmin's eyes, doesn't want to see his lover's face. Yunho's mind is filled with insecurities. What if Changmin have found someone who is better? More worthy? Prettier, more time for him? 

Yunho is going to throw up.

He almost jumps up from his seat in his haste to get out. He hears someone calling after him, voice raised and panicked, but does not turn, breaking into a run to get out. When he reaches the toilet, he gagged a little, trying too force something out, but nothing came up, even as he heaved violently. His body shaking, Yunho curls into himself, tears staining his face now. He hates how insecure he is, how badly he carried himself when he is not working. Hojun had always called him stupid for not being able to control himself outside work hours. too emotional, Yunho still remembers Hojun saying, a half-smile hanging off his lips.

He takes out his phone, almost dialing Hojun's number when the door swings open. "hyung?" he hears a familiar voice, tinged with worry calling him. he looks down on himself, checking himself. He feels so unworthy. Changmin is always dressed impeccably, and he carries himself well, and is blessed with a good personality, handsome as ever face, and has a fit figure. Him, however... Yunho sniffs, wiping his face with a hand. Changmin deserves someone who is his level. A petite, pretty girl, maybe, calm and sweet and all the things he is not.

He was so far deep into his reverie that he didn't hear the footsteps stop outside his stall. Could only let out a small whimper when the door swings open. He could not even meet Changmin's dark eyes. "what's wrong?" Changmin murmurs, gathering the older in his arms. He pretends he cannot feel the older flinch, pretends he cannot see Yunho's aura, which is uncharacteristically dull. Pretends he cannot see the red spreading throughout the purple aura, changing the merged colour back to Yunho's original colour. 

"nothing." Yunho's words were unfeeling, at the same time filled with pain. "let's go home," Changmin says finally, pulling the older gently to his car. He ignored the way Yunho tried to pull himself away in a not-so-subtle way, pushing him lightly into his car and driving back to his house. 

During the car ride, Yunho was uncharacteristically quiet. Another thing that feels wrong. Finally, when he could no longer hold it in, Changmin pulls over, staring at Yunho for a good five minutes before he smoothed a finger against the older's hand. "what's wrong, love?" he whispered, and Yunho turns away.

"I'm sorry." it's whispered but Changmin catches it anyways, and he stares, eyes wide as Yunho wipes a hand against his eyes for a moment. "why?" Changmin croaks out, feeling his heart wrench a little. "I'm sorry," Yunho repeats, his eyes glazed and he refuses to look at Changmin. "you can just drop me off at my house" he says, but the younger shakes his head. "I'm not starting the car until you tell me why," he says, voice firm.

"you deserve so much more, so much more than me," Yunho says helplessly, avoiding eye contact. Changmin grips his lover's hand and turned him towards him. "look at me," he orders, and Yunho's eyes flickered to his before dropping back down. Right now, the older doesn't look like the all powerful mafia boss. He just looks like Jung Yunho. The insecure, overthinks a lot, adorable, Changmin's Yunho. Changmin feels his heart swell at the sight, and he leans forward, kissing Yunho on the lips briefly. 

"i don't need more. i just need you," he whispered, kissing him a little more harder. Halfway along Changmin alternating between whispering praises of his lover's and pressing kiss along his body, Yunho started crying, 'sorry' falling off his lips like a prayer. Changmin rests his forehead against Yunho's, repeating 'you're enough for me' over and over again.

Once again, their aura began to mingle together.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments whether you like it or not?


End file.
